


let's not be alone

by SeventhStrife



Series: AAC: 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Sephiroth Is A Good Boyfriend, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, death mention, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhStrife/pseuds/SeventhStrife
Summary: I Want To Dry Your Tears AUWinter is always a hard time for Character A, so Character B isn’t completely surprised when they get a text from Character A, asking if Character B can come over. Character A supplies the blankets and food; all Character B needs to bring is their own warm body to snuggle.Something's clearly wrong, but getting Cloud to actually admit it? Easier said than done.





	let's not be alone

**Author's Note:**

> I keep looking at the word count for these submissions and laughing a bit hysterically. I don't know why this keeps happening...

"How is work so far?"

A shrug, a disinterested poke at his pork lo mein. "Fine."

"What about your delivery to Rocket Town? Did you have time to speak with Cid?"

"No." Cloud's eyes were dull.

Sephiroth frowned, concerned. He only had one last ace in the hole, his best bet to get Cloud to open up and stop speaking in sentence fragments.

"I heard the chocobo races are airing tonight. The new racing season started early."

"Oh." Cloud mechanically took another bite of his food, eyes unseeing as he stared at his take-out container.

The unease Sephiroth had been feeling all week bloomed into full-scale worry and he floundered, as silent as Cloud.

He had no idea what had happened, but Cloud was slowly but surely distancing himself. Their conversations were short and stilted, tapering off into tense silences that he doubted Cloud even noticed. Sephiroth tried, harder than he ever had before, but he was certainly no conversationalist. Cloud wasn't particularly chatty, either, but typically the quiet between them was peaceful, a balm to his frazzled mind after a day of work. Now they only highlighted the ever-increasing space between them.

Sephiroth would suspect Cloud had lost interest in him, wanted to break up even, but—

The alarm on Cloud's phone chimed and he started, eyes snapping back into focus.

"Oh," he mumbled, silencing it. He shot Sephiroth an apologetic glance, slipping his phone into his pocket. He rose and began to gather his half-eaten food and napkins, but Sephiroth lightly touched his hand, arresting his progress.

"I'll take care of it."

Cloud's face softened, a small smile curling his lips. "Thanks."

Bracing his hands on Sephiroth's desk, he leaned close and placed a sweet, slow kiss on his lips. Sephiroth's eyes drifted closed to savor it, drunk on the reassuring affection.

They stayed suspended like that a moment, until Cloud pulled away. "Same time tomorrow?"

Sephiroth inclined his head slightly, ignoring the twinge of melancholy he always felt when Cloud's lunch break was over and their jobs pulled them away from each other. "Of course."

"'Kay. See ya."

The door to his office shut with a quiet click and Sephiroth fell back in his chair, permitting himself a single long, heartfelt sigh.

Surely if Cloud wanted to break up, he wouldn't kiss Sephiroth so tenderly, wouldn't part from him with such fondness and reluctance? Sephiroth was hardly an expert in matters of the heart and would be the first to consider the most cynical, practical option, but Cloud's actions made it difficult. As much as he was inclined to think that Cloud no longer found his company desirable, he just couldn't believe it.

Which meant something else was wrong. That was almost worse than Cloud dumping him, honestly. Several times, Sephiroth had wanted to ask Cloud what was the matter, only to falter and say nothing instead.

They were simply too similar in some respects. Which was good, most of the time. Like when Sephiroth couldn't articulate his feelings yet Cloud understood perfectly. Or when Sephiroth felt guilty about turning down a couple's invitation to a social gathering, only to be reminded that Cloud wouldn't mind as he too preferred to stay in most nights.

But when it came to personal matters, they both tended to clam up and treat the issue as something to be ignored until it was forgotten. Sephiroth got rude when such moments came up, as if daring the person prying to imply he was anything other than a paragon of human excellence.

Cloud? Cloud was worse. _Much_ worse. He stopped talking completely and _disappeared._ He didn't answer his phone, he didn't respond to calls or voicemails, and he would hop on his motorcycle and become a ghost. No one could find him unless he wanted them to, and that never happened.

Sephiroth had been on the receiving end of that just once, and it was enough to terrify him into never attempting it again. Everyone who knew Cloud knew better than to ask, now, which was probably what he had wanted all along. And while it frustrated Sephiroth at times that Cloud thought he could treat those he cared for so callously, he also knew it wasn't without good reason. Dating Cloud meant he got to see a bit further behind the curtain than others, and what Cloud let slip made Sephiroth _ache._ His past was hardly pleasant. Sephiroth could empathize.

But now it was becoming a problem. They were locked in a terrible stalemate. Sephiroth wasn't sure if the trust simply wasn't there, but he'd tried the patient route and Cloud wasn't talking. He wouldn't confide in him why he would go strangely silent, why his eyes would stare into the middle distance and his expression would grow so sad and solemn.

Sephiroth had never felt so frustrated and helpless and he decided he had to do something.

Swallowing his pride, Sephiroth pulled out his phone and scrolled to the last name in his contact list. His fingers drummed anxiously on his desk, but the call picked up halfway through the third ring.

_"Seph!"_ Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He'd never agreed to that nickname, and it still grated. _"This is a surprise, you never call! What's up? Miss me that much?"_

In the background, he could hear a giggle and Sephiroth barely withheld a roll of his eyes, only because he _liked_ Aeris. He still didn't like being treated as a source of amusement.

"Hardly," he said, straightening slightly in his seat. Discomforted, he forced himself to continue. _For Cloud._ "I called because I...need your assistance. With a...personal matter." Ifrit, the words tasted awful coming out of his mouth.

_"Oh."_ Zack's cheerful tone, always ready to spring a joke on the listener, disappeared. It was replaced with a modicum of seriousness and concern, and no little curiosity. _"Of course, Seph. Anything you want, I'm your man."_

Sephiroth relaxed slightly. And _this_ was why he liked Zack. "It's about Cloud," he said baldly, wincing. It smarted to admit he needed his boyfriend's best friend help with _relationship problems._

_"Cloud? Hold on."_ Sephiroth heard some shuffling, perhaps Zack lowering the phone from his ears. He heard him say in the background, _"Yeah, I'll just be a second, babe."_ The sound of more movement, and then Zack was back on the line. _"Okay, I'm back. What's wrong? Is he okay?"_

"I'm not sure," Sephiroth admitted. "Nothing drastic has happened recently, at least that I know of. But for the past week he's been quiet. Closed-off. Sad, even. I want to talk to him about it, ask what's wrong, but..."

_"Yeah, no I get that. I wouldn't risk another Houdini act unless it was a last resort."_ Zack made a considering noise, deep in thought. _"And you guys are good? You're not fighting or anything?"_

Did a dispute over who would pay for dinner count, or which of them would win in a fair fight? "No more than usual."

Zack chuckled. _"Right."_ He sobered immediately, making Sephiroth take notice, slightly worried. _"Well, if everything's cool, I'm not sure—"_ Zack cut himself off with a sudden sharp inhale, making Sephiroth tense. _"Now that you mention it, it **is** winter, isn't it?"_

"Yes...?"

_"Then that explains it,"_ Zack said firmly, as if that explained _anything._

"I don't understand."

_"Oh. Right. Well,"_ Zack cleared his throat, clearly floundering for a moment on how to start. Being best friends for several years now, Zack sometimes found it hard to describe anything Cloud-related, as it was such a constant for him he couldn't understand anyone not immediately understanding Cloud at first glance.

_"Um, well, I guess I noticed when we first moved in together? Every time the snow started, Cloud would get even more sulky and moody. He'd hardly eat, hardly speak, and he would zone out like, constantly."_

Sephiroth nodded despite the fact that Zack couldn't see him. "Yes, that's exactly what he's doing now."

_"Mm-hm. I tried talking about it with him too, but, you know,"_ Sephiroth could practically hear his wince, _"He left for a week, and didn't say a word for another after that. Stupid jerk. But I let him be. After that's when I noticed how regularly it happened. Every winter, without fail—"_   Sephiroth heard him snap. _"He'd just...drift away."_

They were both silent, stewing in their worry.

_"At first I thought it was like, seasonal depression or something—"_ That existed? _"—but I'm not sure. He just gets so...sad."_ Zack's tone reflected exactly how satisfying he found his best friend's apparent pain. _"I think it's something more."_

Sephiroth had the answers he needed, but the situation seemed even more hopeless than before.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Enduring months of this would drive Sephiroth _insane._

Zack laughed a bit breathlessly. _"Honestly, man? I don't even know. That Cloud's a tough nut to crack. But..."_ Sephiroth leaned forwards, as if to better catch Zack's words the second his tone turned thoughtful. _"I mean, it's a long shot he'll actually **talk** , but Cloud's more of a silent support type of guy. Try that, maybe he'll open up."_

"And how do I do that?" Sephiroth thought he'd been silently supporting him this whole time.

_"Just—show him you're there for him. Either he'll come around, or..."_

Sephiroth sighed. "Yes, fine." He was doomed.

_"Aw, cheer up, man. If anyone can get that stubborn_ _choc_ _obo to open up, it's you."_

Sephiroth barely withheld an unattractive snort. "Thank you, Zack."

_"No problem, Sephiroth. Good luck."_

Sephiroth stared at his phone for a long few minutes, ignoring his work in favor of this much more pressing matter. Show Cloud he was there for him...

Feeling completely out of his element, Sephiroth sent Cloud a text message, regretting it the moment he hit send.

_[13:04 - I don't expect nor_ _require you to tell me every personal detail of your life. But whenever you are struggling, I want you to know that you can depend on me, in whatever way you need, whether it's a listening ear or a place to sleep at night. I detest seeing you in pain and am more than happy to help you however you wish. Please don't hesitate to reach out to me should you feel the need.]_

His few friends always said he texted far too formally, but he couldn't do anything to change that. Even still, all he could think was that it was too stuffy while paradoxically too emotional. The length was far from the norm from him, and he just _knew_ Cloud would take one look at the message and decide to wash his hands of him.

Sephiroth threw his phone on his desk and planted his elbows on its surface, rubbing his face harshly in aggravation.

Well. He'd done _something,_ at least. Finally. This past week had been one of the most stressful of his life, and he was ready to be done with the whole affair.

Come what may, he was certain this would end, one way or another.

He pulled his work phone on its cradle a bit closer and pressed one of the furiously blinking buttons, indicating a call waiting.

"This is Sephiroth."

* * *

 

The moon was the only light to be seen in his bedroom, cutting a harsh line of light across his bed, and Cloud turned his back to it, tired eyes craving rest but denied it by the glow of his phone.

Well, that was a lie. Cloud couldn't sleep regardless, but he was using his phone as an excuse.

Sephiroth's message glared back at him and, just as that afternoon, he could only stare at it in confusion—among other things.

His first instinct, of course, was to ignore it. And he'd done so successfully so far. He'd read the message, waiting at a red light, and had stowed it away firmly once a honk from behind him jarred him into motion.

It was just so  _unexpected._ Cloud didn't think he'd been too off, and Sephiroth never said anything, but now he wondered. He must have given himself away somehow, but the last thing he wanted to do was _explain_ himself.

He was so thankful Sephiroth hadn't said anything during their lunch, though. Cloud knew himself, and he also knew nothing would have stopped him from sweeping from the office and leaving Sephiroth nothing but a fond, bittersweet memory. And he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Sephiroth, not just yet.

And Sephiroth was cool, right? If Cloud saw him tomorrow and didn't bring it up, there was a good chance Sephiroth wouldn't either. The relief of that thought was so overwhelming Cloud had to close his eyes against it.

Just...being forced to talk about his emotions...it never worked out well, not for anybody, but especially himself.

His eyes peeled open seconds later, tracing the words shining from his phone for the hundredth, thousandth time.

Sephiroth...he always seemed to know just what to say, though. Everyone he'd ever gotten close to eventually demanded he open up and were always hurt when he refused. The weight of that guilt was what chased him away—that, and the certainty that they didn't truly want a broken man around, one who couldn't even say what was _wrong_ with him the way even children did with ease.

But Sephiroth, he was promising comfort and understanding, free of judgement and expectations. He offered to soothe, to acknowledge his pain and only be allowed to help him bear it.

How often had Cloud craved that? Years, _years,_ he'd fiercely wished someone could just _be there_ without wanting more.

And Sephiroth was offering it on a silver platter. His boyfriend, who was worried about him, who worried about him for who knew how long, who carefully crafted this message so as not to scare Cloud away.

Gaia, he was such a shit boyfriend.

Midnight, his clock read. Cloud knew he was making a mistake, the late hour and sleep deprivation were hardly helping, but he'd deliberated and agonized over Sephiroth's text for hours upon hours and the urge to respond hadn't lessened.

_[00:12 - Are you up?]_

_Ugh._ Self-disgust swept over Cloud. He'd barely said anything, but just the act of reaching out—he felt so abhorrently _needy._ His only saving grace was that Sephiroth was asleep and he could finally stop think—

His phone vibrated angrily in his hand and Cloud startled so badly he dropped it, heart hammering.

_Sephiroth,_ his caller ID informed him, the glow somehow brighter and harsher.

Cloud stared at it in horror, unable to comprehend this as his reality. _He's not seriously..._

Hesitantly, Cloud finally answered the phone, if for no other reason than to save him the embarrassment of explaining himself tomorrow.

He hit 'answer', pressed the phone to his ear, opened his mouth, and—

Froze. He was suddenly paralyzed, afraid to speak. What was he doing?

_"Cloud?"_ Sephiroth's voice was smooth, a bit rough. He must have been sleeping. He typically silenced his phone at night, and the thought that he left the notification alert on just in case Cloud replied made his throat close. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. _"Cloud, is everything okay?"_

The worry bleeding into his tone finally forced Cloud to find his voice. "Yes," Cloud managed, keeping his voice low so as not to betray himself.

A pause stretched, and he heard Sephiroth move, perhaps rising in bed, looking at the clock. _"You don't sound okay."_

Cloud released a breath. He felt shaky, untethered, as if gravity had suddenly stopped applying to him. He felt ready to shake apart. His lips trembled, aching to confess the truth, but he _couldn't._

"I know," he settled on a small eternity later. He hated himself. He was keeping Sephiroth up—on a _work_ night when he only had a few hours left to get sleep—over nothing.

Sephiroth cleared his throat over the line, no doubt still waking himself up. _"What can I do to help?"_

_Oh._ Cloud placed a hand over his eyes, overcome. Such a simple offer, but it threatened to unmake him completely. Sephiroth was really too good for him.

When Cloud didn't respond, Sephiroth's voice gentled. _"How about this,"_ he said slowly, clearly thinking hard. _"If you don't wish to speak, I can stay on the line. We can talk about whatever you want. Or nothing."_ Cloud wrestled with himself, tried to get his emotions under control, but Sephiroth's next words made his breath still in his chest. _"I could come over, or vice versa."_

"You...you would do that?" Cloud asked, the offer suddenly all he could think of. Being in Sephiroth's presence, seeing his face, hearing his voice in person—suddenly talking on the phone was unacceptable.

_"Yes, I would."_  He sounded so sure, like it wouldn't be a problem at all. "Shall I come over?"

Cloud glanced around his room, where he'd done nothing but languish in his misery and avoid the real world.

"Could I...can I come to you, instead?" That way, he wasn't being so much of a nuisance.

_"Of course, you're always welcome here. Do you want me to stay on the line?"_

"No. It's fine. I'll see you soon."

_"See you soon, Cloud."_

* * *

 

Cloud always felt a little inadequate when he came to Sephiroth's home, and this time was no different. The gleaming buildings and high-rises were far removed from Cloud's neighborhood. Where Cloud called home, the park was thirty years old and the fanciest thing the area could offer was the church. It took time, but Cloud could now enter the lobby without the overwhelming urge to apologize for his existence and run before security was called on him.

All of that confidence, however, was washed down the drain when he pulled his bike into a vacant street parking spot and saw Sephiroth waiting for him, wearing a jacket against the cold and silhouetted against the orange glow of the lobby.

Cloud's heart jumped into his throat. He almost turned around. But...no. No, Sephiroth would be different. It would be fine. He didn't need to run.

Cloud perhaps dawdled a bit, killing the engine and taking a few calming breaths. The cold kept him from dallying longer, and he kept his eyes down, avoiding any slick ice on the pavement as he went up the walkway.

Cloud came to a stop just before Sephiroth and glanced at him warily.

Sephiroth smiled. He reached out, stroking the hair just by Cloud's hair. He tutted.

"I wish you would wear a helmet." His touch was warm and Cloud ducked his head slightly, reveling in the small, doting touch.

"Yeah." They must have had this argument a million times, and the familiarity of it eased much of his tension.

"Come." Sephiroth held out his hand. "Let's get warm."

They didn't speak as they rode the elevator, but Sephiroth never stopped stroking Cloud's chilled knuckles with his thumb. Cloud looked at Sephiroth as furtively as he could, warmth blossoming in his chest. He really was crazy for this guy...

The elevator released them on the very top floor, emptying out directly into Sephiroth's apartment. The first time he'd visited, Cloud had needed a moment to come to terms with the fact that the person he was dating had a penthouse with its own _elevator,_ that opened right into his _home._

"Your jacket."

Cloud slipped out of his coat and offered it, watching as Sephiroth first hung it, and then his own in the nearby closet. He ushered Cloud to his small kitchen table, where a teapot and cups waited. Gentle curls of steam rose from the spout.

"Help yourself, it'll warm you up. I'll be right back."

Cloud didn't move until Sephiroth disappeared down the hallway, the only one as the rest of the apartment was open, all hardwood floors, only appliances and furniture to differentiate one room from another.

Cloud blinked down at the table, then slowly sat and served himself. He'd never drunk much tea before but was growing to like certain brands thanks to Sephiroth. He'd thought Sephiroth would be more of a coffee drinker, but he'd claimed he refused to drink it ever since the _'Loveless Incident'_ , whatever that meant.

The thought made Cloud smile fondly. Sephiroth was a little weird, but a good weird. The _'you can come over at midnight for tea and I won't blink'_ type of weird, apparently. He was thankful for it, now more than ever.

"Here we are." Cloud looked up as Sephiroth swept back in, holding a luxuriously soft-looking marroon blanket. It was the one Cloud always claimed when he came to visit, wearing it as proudly as a cloak as he traipsed through Sephiroth's home.

Sephiroth stepped to the side of him and drew the blanket around his shoulders, giving his arm a rub as he did so.

"There. Better."

Cloud pulled the folds closer, swallowing. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sephiroth sat opposite him, pouring his own cup of tea. Cloud watched as he added honey to his cup, stirred it, and took a testing sip. His eyes glanced up and Cloud automatically looked away, taking his own sip.

"Cloud..."

"I know," Cloud said immediately, shoulders hitching up over his ears. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

Cloud made a derisive noise. He looked up, expression sardonically mocking. "Don't I?"

Sephiroth met his gaze steadily. "You never have to apologize for asking for help. Least of all from me."

The sincerity in his eyes was too much to meet head-on and Cloud looked away once more.

"It's late," he muttered stubbornly. "And you have work tomorrow."

"I'll call in," Sephiroth said easily. "You are far more important." When he noticed Cloud staring he shrugged. "What? It's my company, after all. Who's going to tell me no?"

Cloud laughed, a clipped, involuntary thing. He shook his head incredulously. "You...You're something else."

"So I've been told."

The silence was better, after that. Not completely comfortable, but he stopped waiting for Sephiroth to spring an inquisition on him. They shared tea in amiable silence until Cloud's guilt wouldn't let him stay quiet any longer.

"I—I haven't...I guess you noticed something's up with me, right?"

He shot Sephiroth an apprehensive glance. Sephiroth lowered his cup to the table, all of his attention on Cloud.

"I've noticed you've been more withdrawn lately, yes," he said carefully. "I've been worried."

Just getting that little bit out was a weird mix of cathartic and agonizing and Cloud pushed his cup away, leaning heavily on the table with both elbows, fingers grasping at his blonde hair in agitation.

"I—it's not a big deal, okay? I just—I always get like this when it starts snowing outside." Words deserted him then, terror clogging his throat.

Sephiroth just watched him, didn't pry, only offered his attention. It was a little unnerving since Cloud couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, but so, _so_ much better than the alternative. Cloud gulped and stared down, blindly. He had to talk about it, just a little. He wanted to confide in someone, _so badly,_ and if not Sephiroth, who?

"I get—homesick," he murmured. "The snow—I'm from Nibelheim, so I'm used to way more than we get here. My childhood...it wasn't great, but I do have some good memories. Who doesn't? But...but when my m-mom..."

Cloud shuddered then, voice cracking. He'd never, _never_ spoken of this. To anyone. Everyone at home already _knew_ and when he ran away to Midgar, no one knew to ask. He'd gotten so used to not talking about it, he'd made a ghost of her.

Distantly, he registered the sound of movement, of Sephiroth coming closer.

He placed a hand on his shoulder, murmured, "Cloud," and Cloud flinched away, still not looking at him.

"Don't," Cloud's voice came out ravaged. "Please. Don't. Or I—I won't make it through..."

"...Okay," Sephiroth agreed. He pulled back his hand and Cloud was so grateful he didn't offer him an out. He'd have definitely taken it and he would never be able to breathe another word of this again, he knew it.

After a minute, Cloud resumed. "She—there was a fire. Gas leak from our stove. I—I woke up because of the smoke, and it had already gotten so big." Cloud could still remember waking up panicked, coughing, choking on the noxious grey smoke, burning his hand on the doorknob when he tried to escape. "I was so scared I couldn't move. I was crouched in the corner, trying to breathe, crying when she found me."

Cloud's lips trembled, his eyes stung. "She—she'd broken the door down to get to me. She wrapped her shawl around my mouth and picked me up. We—we..."

Cloud's fists clenched, fingernails digging into his palms. He wished his nails were longer, wished they could _cut_ so he'd feel pain, could try to at least approach what _she'd_ felt.

That tell-tale lump was rising in his throat and Cloud lurched up from his seat, determined to finish before he broke completely. She hadn't had time to cry, so why should he?

"We were going down the stairs," Cloud said raggedly, pacing. "And the—the fucking ceiling caved in. It happened so fast and she—she threw me. I landed wrong, tried to get back up but my arm was broken and I fell back down, but I rolled over just in time to watch—I saw her—"

Cloud could go no further. He came to a stop, stock-still as he tried to master himself. He didn't speak again, didn't give a single inclination he ever intended to again.

Footsteps made him open his eyes wearily. Sephiroth was just there in front of him, looking down at him with unmasked sorrow, and Cloud felt a faint twinge of guilt. Sephiroth didn't even know his mom.

Cloud sighed wearily, swaying in sudden exhaustion. He was all shared-out.

"It was a long time ago, I was a kid," he said quietly, drained. "I didn't handle it well for a while, but I've gotten better. But...winter reminds me of home, and when I think of home..." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, feeling awful. "So...yeah. That's why I've been weird. I can't close my eyes without seeing her, I can't stand to eat, I keep thinking about what my life would have been like if she hadn't died. And the nightmares..."

This time, Cloud was well and truly done. He shook his head.

Sephiroth stepped closer, only a breath of space between them. Slowly, as if he were made of glass, Sephiroth cradled Cloud's face in his hands, cupping his cheeks. His thumbs gently brushed away his tears and when Cloud closed his eyes, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. Truly."

"I'm so tired," Cloud whispered, tears glittering in his eyes when Sephiroth pulled away slightly. When he was met only with sympathy, quiet understanding, it was all the push he needed to slowly lean forward, until his forehead was planted firmly in the center of Sephiroth's chest. "I just want to sleep."

Sephiroth's strong arms came around him, blanketing him with warmth and protection. "Then sleep," Sephiroth said simply. "I'll guard you against the nightmares."

Cloud shivered. His exhaustion reached a breaking point, and, as if finally given permission, his knees buckled.

Sephiroth was quick, had perhaps been expecting it. He swept Cloud into his arms in a second, holding him securely against his chest. Without a word, he took Cloud to his bedroom. Cloud just let it happen, enjoying the softness of Sephiroth's plain black sleep-shirt, the heat of his chest radiating through it.

He placed Cloud on the end of the bed and stepped away to draw back the covers. He slipped beneath the sheet and blanket and left them folded back, holding his arms out.

"Come here," he said very softly.

Cloud came to him as if caught in his orbit. The moment he drew close enough Sephiroth encircled him in his arms, tugging the blankets over them and cocooning them in warmth. Cloud's head came to rest naturally in the hollow of his throat and he felt so safe, so cared for and precious that he clutched Sephiroth back as tightly as he dared, desperate to keep him close.

Sephiroth didn't say a word of protest, only lightly stroked his hair, causing Cloud to shudder.

Cloud angled his head upwards with intent and Sephiroth met him. They kissed without heat, only tender affection and soothing assurance. The kiss was slow, languid, and stretched a small eternity as Cloud couldn't get enough, only pausing long enough to catch his breath before resuming. Sephiroth was like air.

They only stopped when Cloud's fatigue outweighed his passion. When his kisses turned into sluggish brushes of his lips, Sephiroth stopped him, hand cupping his cheek. He brought their foreheads together.

"Sleep, Cloud."

And he did, as Sephiroth watched over him, a bastion of strength through the dark night.

He didn't have a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is from [ Selfish.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JzGyMBms_M)


End file.
